1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools of precision measurement and related tools within the trade, and more particularly to a Digital Marking Gauge. The current use of the marking gauge, mortise gauge and divider require the use of a ruler or similar measuring instruments to measure distances first, before make a desired marking. This process is very inconvenient and time consuming. Moreover, the accuracy of the marked dimension is inexact since the accuracy of a ruler is low. Furthermore, parallax error created by transferring the measured distance between the rule and the gauges also needs to be accounted for, which reduces accuracy even further.
This present invention helps to improve the accuracy of the measurement and marking of the gauges. At the same time, use of the present invention increases efficiency, convenience, and is time-saving, and easy to use.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The field of measurements and specifically to marking gauges as used by such persons as drafters, contractors, artisans, architects machinists, etc. are used on a daily basis. Tools for providing accurate measurements of lengths, widths, diameters, heights and their resulting marking are absolutely necessary for the completion of jobs in these industries.
Contractors, machinists and architects however, must carry a large amount of other tools and supplies with them during jobs to perform necessary tasks. Any of these persons would be enabled to perform their duties more efficiently if measurements are done more rapidly with increased accuracy, thereby lessening fatigue and thereby increasing work quality.
What is needed in the art is a digital marking gauge that allows users to make measurement much faster and more accurately as compared with a wide variety of marking gauges that are on the market today. The present invention satisfies those needs.